Ornament
by BlueNoise
Summary: It's Christmas time. Micheal wants Selene to meet his family.
1. Chapter 1

This just came to me after I finished watching the underworld movies again. I hope you won't hate me for it!

* * *

><p>"Parents?" Selene asked staring at Michael.<p>

"Yes." He said putting things in his bag.

"And you want me to meet them?"

"Yes."

"Aha..." Selene sat on the bed. "Are you completely mad?"

"Probably." He smiled at her. "I just want you to meet my parents. It's Christmas."

"You are mad." Selene decided, shaking her head.

_Parents_. It was lunacy. They were spending Christmas with Michael's parents. _Bloody insane._

* * *

><p>It's very short but all the chapters will be.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

For all of you out there that hates planes…

* * *

><p>"I don't like planes." Selene looked around the cabin. "Too hard to escape if anything goes wrong."<p>

"Nothing will go wrong." Michael assured her while watching her with amusement. It was odd to see her in normal clothes. A pair of dark jeans and tight black top looked too ordinary for her. "It's Christmas and everyone is just going home to see their families. Nothing bad will happen."

"We'll just leave that for the Christmas dinner then." Selene rolled her eyes. "How exactly are you going to explain we won't be eating anything?"

"I'll think of something. Don't worry." She sat down fighting with the seat belt.

"Fuck." She groaned at the belt. "This is just not a good idea."

At least the plane didn't go down and no one tried to kill them. A good sign. _Maybe_. More probable, the calm before the storm or so Michael thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It's less than a week until Christmas - whooho!

* * *

><p>"You must be the lovely Selene," a woman with slightly gray hair and a friendly smile said, before hugging her.<p>

"Yes, this is Selene." Michael took hold of her shoulder, pulling her to him, both for show and she guessed to make sure she wasn't tempted to take a bite out of his mother's neck.

"Yes." Selene forced a smile and looked at the balding older man that was Michael's dad. "I'm Selene."

A moment of awkwardness ensued.

"Well let's get back home." Mr. Corvin said with a shrug. "I'll just take your bag for you." He reached for Selene's bag but she snatched it up before he could.

"That's alright," she forced a smile.

Only it was so not _alright_. Selene wanted back to their safe-house in Hungary. There things were _alright_.

_Here?_

She might as well be a human drinking battery acid for all the alright her stomach was feeling.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Four days until Christmas!

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Despite the fact that daylight was not a problem for her anymore, the strong morning light made her sleepy. This had always been her time of rest. Also it had been a ten hour flight from Europe and the stress of it had made her as weak as a puppy. A puppy with superhuman abilities, anyway.<p>

"We'll we prepared the guest room for you," Mrs. Corvin said with a happy smile. "You go upstairs and rest a bit."

"Thanks mom," Michael said while she just went upstairs. He stayed behind to make small talk.

His parents were annoyingly nice. She wasn't a _nice_ person – being nice did not come easy to her. They would need one of those Christmas miracles for her to be anything remotely similar to _nice_.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The chapters are short because when I started this story I sort of wanted it to be 24 chapters and I was going to publish one a day from Dec 1 to Christmas. Didn't turn out that way, but the chapters are still short!

* * *

><p>"You have a nice nap?" Michael asked, reaching to put a hand on her waist. He had been watching her sleep as he didn't seem to need it at all anymore. Strange, but nothing she couldn't explain away as one more way he was different as a hybrid.<p>

"Yes." She said smiling seductively. "I have something far nicer we can do…" she let her fangs scrape against his neck.

"MICHAEL." A female voice called from down stairs. "Little Monkey? Are you there?"

That totally killed the mood.

"Little Monkey?" Selene asked as he got off the bed, groaning.

"That's would be my sister," he said getting to the door. "If we don't go down and talk to her she'll come up here and never leave." He informed her as she got up to follow.

"We'll go down and say hi then," Selene said trying to smile, but failing miserably. She was _so_ not looking forward to meeting the woman that called Michael _Little Monkey_.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Two days until Christmas - did my last gift shopping today so I am all set for Christmas!

* * *

><p>Selene stared at Michael's sister with a frown. She was a tall woman with brightly red colored hair. By the way Michael's mom was gushing about her daughter's hair the color was new. Selene thought it made the woman look like she had tried to color coordinate her hair with her purse.<p>

"Hi, baby brother!" The fake read-head cried as Michael reached the bottom of the stairs and then threw herself around his neck. She gave Michael in a big hug which he returned in full - it annoyed Selene even though the woman was his _sister_.

"This is Maria."He turned back to her and Selene forced a smile but didn't step down the last few stairs to shake the woman's hand. "Maria, meet Selene."

"_Pleasure_," Maria said with a friendly enough voice but her eyes were telling another story. Selene felt her own eyes narrow at the woman.

"Yes. Pleasure," Selene smiled but this time it was for real. This smile was a cold and dangerous one, that promptly wiped the slight smirk of Maria's face. _Yeah_, you don't want to mess with me, _sister_!

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you are all having a great Christmas!

* * *

><p>"I suppose I could understand the latex. I had a boyfriend who was totally into that stuff," Maria nodded to the bed. "These I don't quite understand though. Do they vibrate?" She asked holding up Selene's throwing stars with a frown.<p>

"Yes," Selene tried to look the way a normal human would look if her boyfriend's sister was looking through her stuff finding things she thought were sex toys. She suspected she looked much more like pissed of vampire then an embarrassed human."They vibrate." She took them from the other woman's hand.

"I figured. What about the metal case?" Marie asked nodding towards the metal case she had put next to Selena's fighting clothes. _Guns and amo._ Selena was glad Maria hadn't had the chance to open it yet. Explaining away weapons on Christmas was not exactly what she had planned.

_"_Just_ papers,"_ Selene said nonchalantly while putting the case under the bed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Happy new year everyone!

* * *

><p>"So when are you getting married?" Maria asked as they were setting the table. It was just them again. Selene found she got more and more frustrated every time she spoke to Michael's little sister.<p>

"I don't know." It was the honest to god truth. She knew it was a human thing and part of Michael was still human so she had expected him to bring it up at some point but he hadn't in the past six months they had been together.

"Samantha was such a amazing girl," Maria continued on, watching for her reaction carefully. "And it's not like you're getting any younger. You're what? Thirty?" Selene had long ago stopped counting birthdays since they seemed to come so often, yet she felt offended. She had been nineteen when she had been changed. But times had been harder back then and people aged a lot faster.

"Twenty-seven." It was her age in the fake passport and ID's she carried with her.

"Good for you," the other woman raised an eyebrow as she spoke. Maybe Selene's voice had betrayed some of the anger and annoyance she felt from being in the same room as the redhead. But Selene was a vampire, being_ pissed off_ was her natural state. Maria should be glad she was setting the table not being tied to it – to be the meal.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p>


	9. Chapter 9

It's a brad new spanking year!

* * *

><p>"You can't just go looking through her things." Selene listened from the top of the stairs where no one could see her. She had just told Michael about Maria's little visit to their room. Now he sounded angry and that pleased her.<p>

"You never minded before." Maria's voice was defensive, sounding very childish to Selene. Like saying _He started it_ and believing that justified anything.

"The last time was when we we're both barely twenty and I brought Sam over for the first time," Michael countered. "I thought we had both grown up since then."

"Michael don't you remember - you ended up marrying her because she was a nice girl we all liked," Mrs. Corvin interrupted the argument. "Maria is just looking out for you." Selene wanted to hiss at the older woman to stay out of it.

"There is nothing you'll find out about Selene I don't already know from looking in her bags," Michael sounded frustrated. He had every right to be too she thought.

"What about this?" Selene couldn't tell what the other woman was showing the two but they were both shutting up.

Not a good sign. Whatever Maria found it couldn't be good. This day was becoming more and more _fun_ by the moment.

_Not._

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

So I love the new underworld trailer! I can't wait for the movie.

* * *

><p>"Are you pregnant?" It was later that night and the meal had been awkward, not only because neither one of them had been eating. It had been because Michael had wanted to ask her this question the whole time.<p>

"No." Selene felt her eyes narrow. "Why do you ask?" Her accent was crisp and strong. There was no reason for Michael to suspect such a thing.

"You would tell me if you thought you were, right?" He turned to her, looking at her with eyes she couldn't read.

"I would tell you. But I don't know if we could ever even have a child Michael."She walked closer to him. She had thought about this a few times, but her answer had always been the same. The chances of her conceiving a child with Michael were very slim. "We are both very special. Perhaps too special."

"Okay." He stroked her short hair. "As long as you would tell me."

"I would." She smiled. "I would tell you"

Selene had no idea what had made him ask about a child. She wondered if Maria had something to do with it. It felt like something the other woman would do. If it had been her, she would have to pay for it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Man I can't wait for summer :D I'm done with winter, now I want the beach!

* * *

><p>"Did he ask?" Maria asked as the rest of the family was busy with looking at the gifts in their stockings. Selene had just been about to ask the other woman about Michael's sudden worry about a baby.<p>

"Ask what?" Selene was confused by the question. Michael had asked her something, but she wasn't quite sure if Maria was talking about that.

"To marry you," Maria rolled her eyes as if Selene was daft or something.

"No." She stared at the other woman."Why would he?" She had no real interest in the tradition of marriage.

"Great," she rolled her eyes. "I can't even get my idiot brother to pop the question when he thinks he knocked you up."

"You made him believe I was with chi- that I was pregnant so he would ask me to marry him?" Selene stared at the other woman.

"Well I figured that's what you wanted." Maria smiled at her and left to get the food from the kitchen.

That had been a surprise, Selene mused. It had _almost_ been nice of Maria. Very misguided but _nice_ never the less.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I can't wait for Valentines day - Chocolate and cute stuffed animals - here I come!

* * *

><p>"The lights go around the tree like this sweetheart," Mrs. Corvin told her in a voice like someone talking to a three year old. Selene didn't appreciate being babied. She was a grown woman – vampire – whatever. She could get the damn lights in the tree.<p>

"Hey mom, take it easy. Selene is not use to celebrating Christmas. I told you." That was news to her. Micheal talked about _her_ Christmas habits to his mom?

"Oh, I know sweetie. But now that you found her she's going to be doing this every year. She has to learn to do it the right way." Selene found that actually made sense. Michael liked Christmas – and she liked Michael. So by proxy she should like Christmas. Or at least try to.

"So Mrs. Corvin? Would you show me how to do it right?" Selene said while trying her to keep her short hair away from her face.

"You call me Mary. I told you, Mary. Or mom." Selene smiled and she could see Michael stiffen for a second, perhaps thinking the mom thing would push her off some sort of metal edge.

_Please_.

Like having someone asking her call her mom was too much for her to handle. But Selene quickly decided she would call the older woman Mary instead of mom. Just to be on the safe side.

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter, hope you have all enjoyed the story!

* * *

><p>"Doesn't that just look lovely?"Mrs. Corvin asked smiling at Selene. The tree was full of sparkling lights and the fire was crackling. Michael was pretending to drink eggnog while holding onto her shoulders.<p>

"It's really nice, Mary." And it was. Selene was all for pretty lights in trees. The cute clearly hand-made ornaments Mrs. Corvin had hung in it made her both happy and sad. Michael and Maria had made those as kids. When they had been carefree and young. She wished she could remember a time when she had felt like that.

"We'll have a tree just like this next year. We can even make our own ornaments," Michael whispered next to her ear as Mrs. Corvin and Maria disappeared out to the kitchen and the radio talker stopped chattering and a jolly but quite annoying song started playing.

"I think-"

"Don't even bother denying that you liked the homemade ones the best. God knows why. They're horrible." He looked closer at a Santa Claus made from red paper and a cotton ball that had the most lopsided grin Selene had ever seen. She strongly suspected it was he who had created the fine piece of… art.

"I was going to say – I think that would be very lovely." Then Michael smiled and Selene was suddenly very happy.

"I love you," he said softly and that made it all the more wonderful. Not that she didn't know he loved her – but hearing him say it for no other reason than because he wanted - was nice.

Especially with the open fire, the beautiful tree and the carols playing in the background. With all that, Selene supposed this Christmas thing wasn't _too_ bad after all.

Maybe, just maybe, she could even get use to it.

**.**

**End**

* * *

><p>Thanks for RxR!<p> 


End file.
